Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to resistance systems well-suited for use in connection with equipment for exercising. In particular, the present invention relates to resistance systems having multiple types of resistance loads and/or multiple modes of employing the resistance loads.
Description of the Related Art
Exercise equipment or machines generally incorporate a source of resistance to the motion being performed. The source of resistance can be mechanical, electro-mechanical, electronic, magnetic, pneumatic or hydraulic, among others. The various types of resistance sources have various properties, which can be advantageous or disadvantageous in a given application. A single type of resistance source can work well in some applications, but usually does not work well in all exercise equipment applications.